


Everyday (of our lives)

by TheKeyOfFailure



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: C'è un accenno minimo di smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, accenno all'uso di droghe a scopo ricreativo, cantano le canzoni di High School musical, demenziale, praticamente tantissimo fluff, tratto da una storia vera
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinque volte in cui le canzoni di High School Musical sono state la colonna sonora perfetta della vita di Alex e Genn. </p><p>[or: raccolta semi-demenziale di one shot in cui, per qualche motivo non meglio precisato, Alex e Genn cantano HSM. Non prendetela sul serio.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday (of our lives)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: non conosco le persone descritte in questa storia e non intendo offrirne una descrizione veritiera. È tutto finto è fatto per divertirsi!

**The start of something new**

_I know that something has changed_  
_Never felt this way, I know it for real_  
_This could be the start of something new_  
_It feels so right to be here with you_

  
«Gennà, lo vedi il karaoke?»

  
Genn alza lo sguardo dal bicchiere mezzo pieno di birra che si sta coccolando di più di mezz’ora, e lo lascia vagare in giro finchè non si ferma sul palchetto rialzato in fondo alla stanza poco illuminata. Non è da molto che all’Irish Pub di Somma hanno introdotto la serata Karaoke, ma sta avendo più successo del previsto: l’alcool scorre a fiumi, la gente si diverte e ogni tanto qualcuno è pure bravino.

  
«Sì che lo vedo, e quindi?» Genn rivolge ad Antonio uno sguardo interrogativo, e vede il suo amico fissarlo con un ghigno sulle labbra.

  
«Ti do tutta la mia erba se vai su a cantare la canzone di High School Musical» gli propone, con un luccichio consapevole negli occhi. Genn scoppia a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi: non lo disturba più di tanto l’idea di mettersi un po’ in ridicolo per fare spettacolo, e poi quello che ha fumato basta a liberarlo di qualsiasi inibizione che potrebbe trattenerlo.  
«Tutta la tua erba, eh?» ripete, e vede Antonio annuire.

  
«Fino all’ultimo grammo» conferma infatti l’amico. Genn scuote il capo divertito e si alza in piedi, premendo i palmi sul legno del tavolo. le gambe non lo reggono del tutto, ma dovrebbe riuscire a resistere il tempo di una canzone.

  
«Aspetta Antò» si blocca all’improvviso, cercando lo sguardo del ragazzo «Quello è un duetto, mica lo posso fare da solo» argomenta arricciando le labbra. Sa che Antonio preferirebbe tagliarsi un braccio piuttosto che cantare al Karaoke, e infatti ha già una soluzione pronta.

  
«Chiedi ad Alessio» replica infatti, indicando con il pollice dietro le sue spalle, dove il resto dei loro amici è riunito a chiacchierare attorno ad un tavolo «Quello che ti ho presentato prima. Lui sa cantare».

  
Genn annuisce, scambiando un’occhiata d’intesa con Antonio. Ha l’impressione di non stare molto simpatico a questo Alessio, quindi già che c’è può anche fargli uno scherzetto; così si avvicina al ragazzo che gli dà le spalle, e picchetta un dito sulla sua spalla.

  
«Alex?» lo chiama, sicuro. Il ragazzo si volta un po’ impacciato, con espressione sopresa. Lo squadra da capo a piedi, ma prima che possa aprire bocca per dire qualcosa, Genn gli rivolge un sorriso gentile e affatto da lui «Mi daresti una mano a vincere una scommessa con Antonio? Devo fare Karaoke e lui dice che tu sei bravo a cantare».

  
Anche nella penombra del locale, le orecchie di Alex si tingono visibilmente di rosso e il ragazzo pare decisamente lusingato dal complimento. Tutta la sua postura verso Genn cambia: raddrizza la schiena sovrastandolo di diversi centimetri, e annuisce entusiasta.

  
«Certo!» acconsente, facendo strada verso la postazione con i microfoni senza pensarci due volte. Genn si scola quello che rimane della birra di Alex e si affretta a seguirlo; un po’ si sente in colpa a prenderlo in giro così, ma in fondo si tratta solo di uno scherzo innocente.

  
«Che cosa cantiamo?» domanda Alex, una volta che si sono fatti strada verso il piccolo palco. Genn ruota il computer verso se stesso in modo da impedirgli di sbirciare, sorridendo con fare innocente.

  
«Ehm, è un duetto» gli dice solo, senza far caso al suo sguardo improvvisamente dubbioso «Tu fai la seconda voce, ok?»  
Alex apre la bocca, forse per ribattere, ma prima che possa anche solo dire una parola Genn picchetta sul suo microfono che attira l’attenzione generale con un leggero fischio, poi fa partire la musica e finalmente volta lo schermo verso il suo sventurato compagno. Quando vede il titolo della canzone, il volto di Alex passa in rassegna tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno: prima sbianca, poi si fa verdognolo come se stesse per vomitare, e infine le sue guance si tingono di un rosso scarlatto e il suo sguardo furioso si fissa su Genn. Dalla sua posizione in mezzo al pubblico, Antonio ha tirato fuori il cellulare ed è sul punto di scoppiare a ridere.

  
«Living in my own world, didn’t understand» attacca Genn, sorridendo ad Alex con fare incoraggiante e a mo’ di scuse «That anything can happen, when you take a chance».

  
Lo sguardo di fuoco che il ragazzo gli sta lanciando minaccia di perforargli la fronte, e per un istante Genn è convinto che Alex scenderà dal palco e lo mollerà lì a fare la figura di merda più epica della sua vita; forse se lo meriterebbe anche. Volta il capo, mordendosi le labbra; poi sente Alex sospirare sommessamente, e con voce un po’ incerta ma molto limpida attacca a cantare.

  
«I never believed in what I couldn’t see» tenta, cercando di azzeccare la melodia giusta «I never opened my heart to all the possibilities».

  
Genn è piacevolmente sorpreso dal fatto che questo ragazzetto un po’ impacciato e con le guance rosse sappia cantare così bene; continua a guardarlo malissimo, così lui tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle parole che scorrono sullo schermo durante tutta la durata del ritornello che cantano insieme. Ed è sorprendente, davvero, il modo in cui le loro voci si sovrappongano e facciano suonare così bene anche una canzone così stupida; Genn si ritrova a sorridere e lancia un’occhiata ad Alex, stringendo in mano il microfono.

  
«Now who’d have ever thought that we’d both be here tonight?» canta, azzardando una leggera spallata al ragazzo per farlo sciogliere un po’, e quando Alex gli lancia un’occhiataccia Genn esagera un occhiolino. Il broncio di Alex tremola e il ragazzo accenna una risatina.

  
«And the world looks so much brighter (bright, oh, s’inserisce Genn convintissimo) with you by my side» canta, voltandosi completamente verso di lui e tendendogli una mano con fare teatrale, in un perfetta imitazione dei protagonisti del film. Genn scoppia a ridere sul serio, e l’attacco del ritornello lo sostiene quasi solo Alex. Nel frattempo i clienti del pub si sono alzati tutti in piedi e sembrano divertirsi un sacco; Antonio sta filmando tutto, piangendo dalle risate sulle spalle di Leo.

  
Genn azzarda qualche passo di danza inguardabile sul suo assolo, poi si volta verso il pubblico e li incita a battere le mani; Alex scoppia a ridere sul serio, ma anche così riesce a non perdere una nota.

  
«This is the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you» cantano insieme, in crescendo mentre si avvicinano al finale. Il cuore di Genn batte più forte e non sa se sia dovuto all’alcool, all’adrenalina, alla gente tiene il tempo e si diverte con loro oppure al sorriso di Alex che lo guarda in modo completamente diverso tutto d’un tratto; sa solo che non si è mai sentito così leggero come in questo momento, con un microfono in mano a duettare sulla canzone più stupida del pianeta insieme a un ragazzo che ha appena conosciuto.

  
«And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new» concludono, armonizzando sulle ultime battute come se non avessero fatto altro che cantare insieme per tutta la vita. Rimangono immobili sul palco mentre le ultime note della canzone sfumano nell’aria, studiandosi a vicenda con il sorriso sulle labbra; poi Alex scuote la testa, incredulo e divertito.

  
«Non ci credo che mi hai appena fatto cantare una canzone di High School Musical al Karaoke» ride, e la sua risata è dolce e melodica come il suo modo di cantare «E mi hai fatto pure fare la ragazza!»

  
Genn scrolla le spalle, cercando di ignorare le farfalle che si sono inaspettatamente liberate nel suo stomaco.

  
«Te l’ho detto che era per una scommessa» si giustifica, scendendo con lui dal palco. Gli avventori del pub e i loro amici li sommergono immediatamente di abbracci e improvvisamente si ritrovano entrambi con due birre fra le mani, circondati di persone che fanno loro i complimenti per il fegato, e che belle voci, ma cantate insieme? dovreste troppo fare un gruppo!  
Genn solleva lo sguardo e cerca quello di Alex nella piccola folla; lo trova già su di lui, e gli sorride. Mentre Antonio gli infila in tasca il sacchetto con la sua erba e gli grida all’orecchio quanto sia stupido e quanto gli vuole bene, Genn non può fare a meno si mordersi le labbra e pensare che forse, quella sera, è davvero iniziato qualcosa di nuovo e inimmaginabile.

 

 

**What I’ve been looking for**

  
_I’ve never had someone that knows me like you do_  
The way you do  
And I’ve never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you

 **Da: Alex**  
Gè ho bisogno di te (14.35)

Genn stringe il cellulare fra le dita con tanta forza da far sbiancare le nocche, gli occhi fissi sull’ultimo messaggio del suo migliore amico. Alex il suo migliore amico che ultimamente gli sta facendo mettere in dubbio tutte le certezze che serbava sulla propria sessualità e che ora gli ha scritto che ha bisogno di lui. Con il cuore che palpita timidamente in petto, Genn picchetta le dita sullo schermo per digitare frettolosamente una risposta.

 **A: Alex**  
Che succede?? (14.38)

 **Da: Alex**  
Vieni da me oggi pomeriggio. Da solo non ce la faccio (14.39)

 **A: Alex**  
Arrivo fra venti minuti (14.39)

Genn raggiunge casa di Alex esattamente diciotto minuti più tardi, con il fiatone e i capelli sudaticci appiccicati alla fronte. Si attacca con foga al campanello, con il cuore in gola; l’ultimo messaggio del suo amico lo ha fatto decisamente preoccupare, e il suo cervello ha già immaginato diversi scenari più o meno apocalittici in cui Alex potrebbe essersi trovato coinvolto. Una minuscola parte di sé non può fare a meno di sperare che Alex stia per rivelargli dei sentimenti inespressi nei suoi confronti o quantomeno ammettere che ha gli stessi dubbi di Genn sulle ragazze e il loro fascino; poi si ricorda che è arrivato di corsa e puzza, quindi probabilmente non è nelle condizioni migliori per pensare a risvolti romantici.

  
La porta di casa si spalanca pochi secondi dopo, e Alex compare sulla soglia con aria affranta e i capelli disastrati come quando è preoccupato e se li scompiglia con le dita, che poi rimangono appiccicose di gel.

  
«Alex!» esclama Genn, il tono pieno di apprensione «Ma che succede? Stai bene?»

  
Il ragazzo sospira piano e si scosta dall’uscio per farlo entrare; Genn si precipita all’interno cercando attorno a sé i possibili segni di qualche disgrazia, ma non vede né corone funebri né disastrosi tentativi di cucinare qualcosa. Così rivolge ad Alex uno sguardo interrogativo, e lo vede accennare al salotto con il capo. Genn si avvicina silenziosamente, sempre più preoccupato: quando arriva sulla porta sbricia all’interno, ma batte le palpebre senza capire.

  
Il salotto è vuoto, fatta eccezione per una bambina che non può avere più di sette anni, seduta sul divano a giocare con dei vecchi Lego di Alex. Accigliato, Genn si volta verso il suo amico che resta dietro di lui, diciott’anni di idiozia e testosterone concentrati in un metro e ottanta di statura.

  
«Alè, mi spieghi perché mi hai scritto un messaggio che sembrava fossi finito in chissà che casino e poi arrivo qui e ti trovo con una bambina? Sei diventato padre, per caso?» ringhia Genn a denti stretti, per non farsi sentire da lei. A quelle parole Alex sbianca tutto d’un tratto e scuote vigorosamente il capo, agitando le mani davanti a sé.

  
«Gennà ti prego non dirlo neanche per scherzo» piagnucola, ma Genn non s’impietosisce neanche un po' e tira le maniche lunghe del maglione che indossa, incrociando le braccia sul petto in attesa di una spiegazione «È mia cugina, Martina. Devo farle da babysitter oggi pomeriggio o i miei non mi lasciano venire da te questo weekend» spiega, e ha almeno la decenza di apparire pentito.

  
«E mi hai chiamato perché… ?» incalza, le sopracciglia inarcate con aspettativa e le braccia sempre più strette attorno al petto. Così forse riuscirà a mascherare il battito improvvisamente accelerato del suo cuore, agitatosi all’idea che Alex, fra tutti i loro amici e le loro amiche, abbia chiesto proprio a lui di fargli compagnia come babysitter. Continuerà a fingersi arrabbiato per tutto il pomeriggio, se sarà necessario a mascherare la sua assoluta delizia all’idea di passare del tempo con Alex e una bimba dall’aria dolcissima.

  
«Perchè io non sono capace!» mugugna Alex, lamentoso «Per favore Butch, dammi una mano» supplica, facendosi piccolo piccolo e guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati. Genn ha sempre avuto un debole per gli occhi scuri, e poi Butch… Tutti i loro amici si rifiutano di chiamarlo così, lo prendono in giro da quando ha inventato quel nome d’arte; ma Alex lo prende sul serio, asseconda i suoi sogni e non ride mai di lui.

  
«Te la farò pagare carissima» minaccia Genn poco convinto; il viso di Alex si apre in un sorriso, ma prima che possa dire alcunché, la voce della bambina li interrompe.

  
«Ale, dove sei? Mi sto annoiando!» grida dal soggiorno. Così i ragazzi fanno il loro ingresso, e Martina squadra Genn con espressione deliziata.

  
«Marti, ti presento Genn» lo introduce Alex, sospingendolo verso il divano con una mano sulla schiena «Sta con noi anche lui, va bene?»

  
La bambina annuisce contenta, ridacchiando quando Genn le tende la mano.

  
«Piacere» gli dice, poi aggiunge «Lo sai che somigli al mio fidanzato?»

  
Genn inarca le sopracciglia e occhieggia Alex, perplesso. Sei anni scarsi e ha già un fidanzato? Lui alla sua età a malapena aveva capito che differenza ci fosse tra i maschi e le femmine.

  
«Ah sì?» risponde, sedendosi sul divano accanto a lei «E come si chiama?»

  
«Troy Bolton» afferma la bambina sicura; alle sue spalle, Genn vede Alex schiaffarsi una mano sulla bocca per trattenere le risate e diventare improvvisamente paonazzo. Deve fare ricorso a tutto lo yoga che non ha mai imparato per trattenersi dal mandarlo a fanculo seduta stante.

  
«Ma non è il tipo di High School Musical?» domanda a Martina, forzando un sorriso che gli tira le guance fino a fargli male. Lei annuisce entusiasta, saltando in piedi sul divano.

  
«Sì sì, è lui!» strilla, prima di voltarsi verso Alex rischiando di tirare una gomitata nell’occhio di Genn «Ale lo possiamo vedere? Per favore?»

  
Genn vede il viso di Alex trasformarsi in un ghigno divertito, ammiccando al suo indirizzo; improvvisamente si ricorda del Karaoke e dello scherzo che risaliva a più di un anno prima, e si rende conto che oggi si consumerà la vendetta di Alex.

  
«Certo che possiamo» acconsente «Genn conosce tutte le canzoni, non è vero?» lo schernisce. Martina strilla emozionata e batte le mani, gettandosi sulle ginocchia di Genn perché ha deciso che guarderà tutto il film in braccio a lui e canteranno tutte le canzoni insieme; il ragazzo sospira sommessamente, tentando di impedirle di infilargli i gomiti nelle costole, e guarda di sottecchi Alex che si china a recuperare il DVD dallo zaino della cuginetta.

  
_È solo perché ti voglio molto, molto bene, brutto stronzo._

  
Genn non lo ammetterebbe neanche sotto tortura, ma alla fine non è poi così male. Certo, la qualità delle canzoni è scadente e la storia d’amore è così banale che riuscirebbe a prevedere tutte le battute prima ancora di sentirle sullo schermo - non fosse che, in realtà, Genn conosce davvero il film a memoria; crescere con due sorelle comporta questo genere di conseguenze, dopotutto. Martina è felicissima e si agita su di lui ad ogni canzone; quando Genn alza lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Alex e sbottare un commento acido solo per il gusto di potergli rinfacciare qualcosa, trova che il suo amico lo sta già guardando. Ha un’espressione dolce in viso, decisamente divertita: così Genn cerca di non arrossire troppo e torna con gli occhi incollati allo schermo, ma sa che Alex non ha allontanato i propri da lui per tutta la durata del film. Alla fine, Martina sparisce in bagno e loro due si ritrovano da soli, a fissarsi in silenzio mentre le ultime note della canzone che accompagna i titoli di coda ricordano loro che ci sono dentro insieme.

  
«Beh, pensavo peggio» butta lì Genn, approfittandone per stiracchiarsi «Tua cugina è più anguilla che bambina, comunque» aggiunge, stendendo le gambe e abbandonando la testa contro lo schienale del divano. Alex si gratta la nuca un po’ imbarazzato, e poggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia divaricate, sporgendosi verso di lui.

  
«Eh, ti ha preso in simpatia» tenta di scusarsi «Una volta è venuta Ele e non - »

  
Ma Genn non saprà mai che cos’era successo quando Martina aveva conosciuto Eleonora, perché un fracasso improvviso proveniente dal piano superiore fa scattare Alex in piedi. Genn lo vede sparire su per le scale, e qualche secondo dopo lo sente esclamare:

  
«Martì, ti avevo detto di non entrare in camera mia! Che hai fatto ai libri?»

  
Genn ridacchia a bocca chiusa, e si avvia verso il piano superiore per attestare i danni che ha provocato la bambina.

  
«Eh scusa!» la sente pigolare «Erano in bilico»

  
Sulla porta della camera da letto, la scena che si presenta ai suoi occhi è al limite del comico: Alex è in piedi con le mani sui fianchi e l’espressione più minacciosa che riesce a imbastire mentre Martina ignora del tutto il cugino e i libri scolastici sparsi sul pavimento, perché la sua attenzione è completamente catturata dalla chitarra che fa bella mostra di sé sul piedistallo.

  
«Ha ragione anche lei, sai» s’intromette Genn, all’indirizzo dell’amico «Non è colpa sua se lasci le cose in disordine» lo prende in giro. Alex si acciglia ancora di più e fa per ribattere, ma Martina lo precede.

  
«Genn ha ragione!» strilla «Posso vederla?» chiede poi, allungando le mani verso la chitarra prima ancora di avere il permesso per farlo. Genn però la intercetta, e la prende in braccio per frenare il suo slancio.

  
«Ah no, quella non si tocca» la rimbecca bonariamente «Solo Alex la usa».

  
Lo sguardo che gli rivolge Alex è pieno di gratitudine: Genn sa bene quanto sia geloso della sua chitarra, e anche se ha detto a Martina una piccola bugia - perché c’è una sola persona oltre al proprietario che ha il permesso di suonare quella chitarra, e risponde al nome di Gennaro Raia - lo vede rilassarsi immediatamente. Genn si siede su letto tirandosi la bambina sulle gambe, e Alex si avvicina alla parete per imbracciare lo strumento prima di accomodarsi sul pavimento di fronte a loro.  
«Mi cantate qualcosa?» chiede Martina, guardandoli con gli occhi sgranati e pieni di speranza. Sono scuri, dal taglio tipico degli Iodice come quelli di Alex: anche se non fosse così carina, Genn non sarebbe in grado di negarle nulla.

  
«Tipo cosa?» chiede; per qualche ragione, la risposta non lo sorprende affatto.

  
«High School Musical!» strilla immediatamente Martina, assordandolo dall’orecchio destro. Genn fa una smorfia mentre Alex si affloscia sulla sua chitarra con un grugnito.

  
«Martì, facciamo un patto» propone Genn accomodante, attirando sia l’attenzione della bambina che lo fissa come incantata, sia quella di Alex che sembra abbia visto la Madonna «Ora Alex ti suona una canzone di High School Musical, quella che vuoi tu; però poi mettiamo in pausa Troy e Gabriella per il resto del pomeriggio, che dici?»

  
Martina lo osserva pensierosa con una mano sotto al mento, e Genn sostiene il suo sguardo; alla fine la bambina sospira e incassa le spalle lisciandosi la maglietta di cotone lilla che indossa.

  
«Va bene» acconsente «Però canti anche tu!»

  
Genn si sforza di mantenere il sorriso falsissimo che gli tira le guance fino a far male, mentre Alex si limita a recuperare il portatile per cercare gli accordi della canzone nascondendo a malapena un sorrisetto. Com’è possibile che finiscano sempre a duettare sulle canzoni di High School Musical, Genn non se lo sa spiegare. Martina sceglie per loro la canzone dei provini di Troy e Gabriella, che le piace perché normalmente non se la fuma nessuno; così Genn scivola sul pavimento accanto ad Alex per leggere il testo e gli si siede accanto a gambe incrociate, il ginocchio che preme contro la sua coscia. Il ragazzo non lo guarda, ma non smette un secondo di sorridere; dal letto, Martina li guarda con le mani sotto al mento e gli occhi a forma di cuoricini.

  
«La donna la fai tu però» borbotta Genn mentre Alex sistema il capotasto; lo vede annuire ridacchiando, poi attacca con i primi accordi.

  
«It’s hard to believe that I couldn’t see» attacca Genn, e le guance gli vanno in fiamme quando incontra lo sguardo di Alex che si unisce a lui «you were always there beside me».

  
«Thought I was alone, with no one to hold» canta lui, le labbra arricciate in un sorrisetto consapevole «but you were always right beside me» armonizzano insieme, in modo perfettamente naturale. Le dita di Alex scivolano con sicurezza sui tasti e pizzicano le corde come se non avesse fatto altro che suonare questa canzone da quando è nato; Genn s’incanta spesso a guardarlo mentre suona, spera di diventare bravo come lui un giorno e - recentemente - si ritrova a invidiare lo strumento e desiderare di trovarsi al suo posto.

  
«This feeling’s like no other» proseguono insieme, e sarebbe bello riuscire a smettere di guardarsi negli occhi mentre cantano una canzone così melensa e romantica davanti a una bambina di sei anni, ma anche quando buttano l’occhio sullo schermo per controllare accordi e parole, poi tornano immediatamente a studiarsi a vicenda «I want you to know, that I’ve never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do».

  
Ed è così maledettamente vero, perché Genn ha sempre pensato che Alex è l’unica persona che, dal primo momento in cui gli ha parlato, sembrava conoscerlo meglio di chiunque altro e capirlo più a fondo di quanto non facesse lui stesso; ma allo stesso tempo è tragicomico rendersi conto di essere perdutamente, irrimediabilmente innamorato del proprio migliore amico cantando una canzone di High School Musical.

  
«And I’ve never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you» cantano. Genn non se lo sta immaginando lo sguardo che Alex gli rivolge, come se non potesse mai smettere di cantare e mangiarselo con gli occhi al tempo stesso: non lo ha mai visto rivolto a nessun’altro prima, ed è certo che sia il riflesso speculare del proprio.

  
«So lonely before, I finally found» concludono in crescendo; Genn sente un’emozione crescergli nel petto e salire, spingere per uscire dalle sue labbra e dai suoi occhi senza che lui riesca a fermarla «What I’ve been looking for».

  
Gli trema appena la voce e le labbra si piegano automaticamente in un sorriso che proprio non riesce a trattenere; Alex azzarda un «uh-uh, uh-uuuuh» imitando alla perfezione Gabriella e suona gli ultimi accordi. Per un attimo le note rimangono come sospese fra di loro e c’è un momento, un solo momento in cui Genn è certo di essere sul punto di baciarlo; poi Martina batte le mani entusiasta, e l’atmosfera si spezza.

  
«Bravissimi, bravissimi!» esclama, saltando in piedi sul letto. Alex tiene lo sguardo fisso sulla propria chitarra e non la rimprovera neanche di star sporcando le coperte con le scarpe, così è Genn che si schiarisce la voce per rispondere.

  
«Grazie» le sorride, alzandosi lentamente per tornare sul letto accanto a lei. Alex trova finalmente il coraggio di tornare a guardarlo e Genn è piuttosto sicuro che, se non ci fosse l’adorabile cuginetta di mezzo, a questo punto si starebbero rotolando sul pavimento.

  
«La farete anche ai vostri concerti?» chiede Martina innocentemente, e Genn ride a bocca chiusa mentre le scosta una ciocca di capelli dal viso morbido di bambina.

  
«Non credo sai» le confida «Però è stato divertente».

  
Martina sbuffa contrariata, passando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

  
«Voi non capite proprio niente di musica» sentenzia decisa, facendoli scoppiare a ridere; poi tira un lembo della maglietta di Genn per attirare la sua attenzione e chiede «Posso farti le trecce?»

  
***

  
Genn si sistema il maglione e le scarpe da tennis mentre esce da casa di Alex, le orecchie ancora piene dei singhiozzi disperati di Martina all’idea di doverlo salutare. Gli pare che il cuore gli sia cresciuto di almeno tre taglie durante il pomeriggio, e il petto ancora gli trema al ricordo dell’emozione incredibile che ha provato mentre cantava con Alex. Tutto sommato, probabilmente non scorderà facilmente questa giornata.

  
«Ehi Genn» lo ferma la voce di Alex, che lo ha raggiunto sull’uscio con le guance rosse e un po' di affanno «Grazie davvero per oggi».

  
Genn si stringe nelle spalle, cercando di mascherare quanto lo faccia sentire lusingato il tono pieno di gratitudine di Alex.

  
«Figurati, mi sono divertito» replica, e per non restarsene impalato dirà la manica del suo maglione che scende a nascondergli le nocche. Alex segue il suo movimento con lo sguardo, poi scuote la testa e lo inchioda sul posto con una sola occhiata.

  
«Un’altra persona mi avrebbe mandato a cagare, probabilmente» ribatte dolcemente «Tu invece ti sei pure fatto fare le trecce da mia cugina». Genn avvampa improvvisamente e nasconde il viso fra le mani, gemendo al ricordo.

  
«Se qualcuno vede quelle foto, Alex, io ti eviro» mugugna nei propri palmi. La risata sommessa di Alex giunge alle sue orecchie più vicina di quanto si aspettava, e subito dopo le dita del ragazzo avvolgono delicatamente i suoi polsi per tornare a scoprire il suo volto. Alex è a meno di venti centimetri da lui, e Genn sente il cuore schizzargli in gola.

  
«Sarà un segreto» mormora; Genn non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da lui mentre sente le sue mani sfiorargli il viso fino a circondarlo, posandosi sulle sue guance «Promesso» soffia sulle sue labbra, un attimo prima di baciarlo. Genn chiude gli occhi allora, accarezza il dorso delle mani di Alex e si aggancia ai suoi polsi mentre la sua lingua gli schiude le labbra e il cuore batte impazzito, comunicandogli che finalmente sono arrivati a casa. E Genn non lo sapeva neanche, ma mentre Alex lo bacia e lo stringe a sé, si rende conto che ha appena trovato tutto quello che aveva sempre cercato.

 

 

**Breaking Free**

 

Alessio si sveglia nel bel mezzo della notte perché qualcuno sta lanciando dei ciottoli contro la sua finestra. Rimane immobile nel letto per qualche secondo, tentando di mettere bene a fuoco quello che ha appena pensato. Qualcuno sta lanciando dei ciottoli contro la sua finestra. Ma in che razza di film americano è finito? Si alza da letto con un grugnito, scalciando le lenzuola che gli si impigliano fra le caviglie e per poco non lo fanno capitombolare sul pavimento, e sciabatta fino alla porta a vetri che da sul suo piccolo balcone proprio mentre un altro sassolino colpisce il vetro.

  
«Ma che cazzo» borbotta fra sé e sé, abbassando piano la maniglia cigolante e uscendo sul terrazzino «Chi… AHI!»

  
Alessio si porta una mano sulla fronte, sconvolto dal ciottolo che lo ha colpito proprio sopra l’occhio e che per poco non lo accecava. Si aggrappa alla ringhiera con entrambe le mani, sporgendosi per gridare contro quel deficiente nel giardino: poi il suo sguardo abbraccia la scena che si svolge sotto il suo balcone, e si impietrisce di botto.

  
«Genn?» esala, stupefatto. Per un attimo crede di sognare, eppure all’udire il proprio nome la figura incappucciata che si regge a malapena in piedi alza il capo, e si conferma essere quella cap ‘e merd del suo ragazzo. Genn reclina il capo completamente, gli rivolge un sorriso stupido e assolutamente sbronzo e lascia cadere i sassolini che stringeva, sventolando una mano verso di lui.

  
«Alè!» ulula «Sei sveglio!»

  
Alex si sporge dalla ringhiera, intimandogli di fare silenzio.

  
«Gennà, e statti zitto! Svegli tutta casa!» sibila, tendendo le orecchie per cercare di cogliere anche il più piccolo dei rumori che potrebbero provenire dalle stanze dei suoi. Sporgendosi una leggera pioggerellina gli ha inzuppato le mani e il viso, e ora che ci fa caso Genn è completamente fradicio. I capelli gli si appiccicano alla fronte mentre reclina ancora di più il capo, ridendo a squarciagola; Alex stringe i denti, tentando di reprimere l’istinto di saltargli al collo e zittirlo prima che sua madre si renda conto di quello che sta succedendo.

  
«Sembra tipo la scena di High School Musical, Alé» Genn gli sorride con un tale entusiasmo da farlo intenerire per qualche secondo, prima che la preoccupazione per la salute del suo ragazzo e per il sonno leggero dei suoi prenda di nuovo il sopravvento «Che lui le canta dal balcone! Ma non mi ricordo se pioveva» si acciglia, fermandosi a fissare i propri piedi. Qualche secondo dopo barcolla, e rotea su se stesso con le braccia spalancate «We’re soaring! Flying! There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach» strilla, e nonostante tutto riesce a non stonare «If we’re trying, yeah we’re breaking free!» conclude tendendo le mani verso di lui. La pioggia gli bagna le guance arrossate dall’alcool che deve aver bevuto con i suoi compagni di classe, e qualche goccia s’insinua fra le sue labbra dischiuse mentre scuote il capo a ritmo di una musica che sente solo lui.

  
«Canta con me Alex!» lo supplica con la voce lamentosa di un bambino «è High School Musical!» aggiunge, con un’altra giravolta. Questa volta le ginocchia di Genn cedono e lui si ritrova a carponi sull’erba bagnata, ridendo da solo mentre tenta di rimettersi in piedi.

  
«Ma che ti succede a te, con l’alcool e High School Musical?» Alessio scuote il capo sospirando, e si allunga per recuperare un vecchio paio di scarpe da tennis appoggiate allo stipite della porta-finestra. Sono umide e gelate, ma andranno benissimo

«Statti fermo e zitto Gennà, vengo a prenderti!»

  
Alessio volta le spalle al balcone e rientra in camera il più silenziosamente possibile. Dal cortile giunge il lamento soffocato di Genn, ma lui si affanna a cercare la sua copia delle chiavi di casa mentre un fiume di pensieri sconnessi gli vortica in testa.  
«Can you feel it buiiiiilding? Like a wave the ocean just can’t control? Can you… Aleeee, la senti?»

  
Alex si impegna ad evitare tutti i gradini scricchiolanti di casa mentre scende al piano inferiore; dalla camera dei suoi sente solo il russare tranquillo di suo padre, ma trattiene comunque il respiro e si schiaccia contro il muro come se fosse nel peggiore dei film di spionaggio. Finalmente riesce a raggiungere l’ingresso, e dopo aver trafficato un po' con le chiavi, esce nel piccolo cortile. Sta piovendo più forte adesso, infatti Genn ha cercato riparo e Alex lo trova seduto a gambe incrociate accanto alla cuccia dei cani. Ha svegliato Jason e lo sta riempiendo di coccole, con le braccia attorno al collo morbido del cagnone che gli lecca tutta la faccia, contento e scodinzolante. Alex scuote la testa senza trattenere un sorriso: è probabilmente la scena più dolce che gli sia mai capitato di vedere, e per un momento rimpiange di non aver portato con sé il telefono per scattare una, due o cento foto.

  
«Bel cane da guardia, sei» commenta, grattando la testa dell’animale. Jason, estasiato da tutte quelle coccole improvvise, dà una leccata entusiasta alla guancia di Genn che ride e lo stringe come fosse un grosso peluche «Arriva un estraneo in giardino in piena notte e tu ti fai fare le coccole!»

  
Genn gli rivolge immediatamente uno sguardo corrucciato, stemperato un po' dal naso di Jason che affonda fra i suoi capelli e gli fa il solletico.

  
«Non sono un estraneo!» sbotta, indignato «Sono l’amore della tua vita».

  
Alex avvampa a quelle parole, e si limita a tendergli le mani per aiutarlo ad alzarsi in piedi. Genn si regge a malapena sulle gambe, e quando si appoggia a lui con tutto il suo peso Alex si ritrova con la maglietta del pigiama bagnata dalla pioggia che ha inzuppato Genn come un pulcino.

  
«Dai amore della mia vita, vieni a farti una doccia. Non voglio che ti prendi la broncopolmonite» lo rimbecca, trascinandolo verso l’ingresso «E vedi di fare piano che sennò ci sgamano, ok?» aggiunge, bisbigliando.

  
«Si dice “che ti prenda”» biascica Genn, lasciando che Alex lo aiuti a togliersi le vecchie Converse sporche di fango «E meno male che quello ubriaco sono io» s’interrompe a causa di uno starnuto, e con uno scatto della testa sparge gocce di pioggia per tutto il salotto. Alex trattiene a stento un’imprecazione, trascinandolo verso il piccolo bagno di servizio che non usa quasi nessuno, ma almeno è il più lontano dalle camere da letto. Genn barcolla, per poco non si sfascia una tibia contro il tavolino da caffè, e tenta di afferrare una delle foto che ritraggono un Alessio paffutello, ancora bambino; alla fine riescono a chiudersi dentro, e Alex fronteggia il suo ragazzo con le mani sui fianchi.

  
«Ce la fai a farti la doccia da solo o ti devo dare una mano?» domanda.

  
La luce è flebile perché le lampadine sopra lo specchio sono quelle a basso consumo, che impiegano tempo ad accendersi del tutto; tuttavia, le occhiaie di Genn sono molto più evidenti del solito, e ora che ci fa caso ha anche gli occhi piuttosto rossi. Il ragazzo comunque non risponde alla sua domanda e si limita a rivolgergli un sorriso che dovrebbe apparire seducente, ma serve solo ad accentuare la sua evidente ebbrezza.

  
«Non ci vengo in doccia con te» specifica Alex, avvicinandosi e abbassando la lampo della sua felpa, prima di sfilargliela dalle spalle e strizzarla nel lavandino. Ai piedi di Genn si è formata una piccola pozza d’acqua: il ragazzo rabbrividisce mentre si lascia spogliare docilmente, e mugola sottovoce quando Alex lo infila di peso sotto il getto bollente della doccia. Si lascia modellare come creta sotto le sue mani mentre Alex recupera una vecchia boccetta di shampoo -probabilmente rubata a qualche hotel dove hanno passato le vacanze di famiglia diversi anni prima - e se la spreme sulle mani. Si avvicina a Genn per strofinare delicatamente la cute della testa, avendo cura di non fargli finire lo shampoo negli occhi; il ragazzo incurva un po' la schiena e il getto della doccia riverbera contro le sue vertebre sporgenti, che ad Alessio ricordano un po' le spine sul dorso dei dinosauri di plastica con cui giocava da piccolo. Genn tiene gli occhi chiusi mentre Alex si prende cura di lui, e continua a canticchiare a mezza voce la canzone di High School Musical; probabilmente inventa metà delle parole, ma torna sempre sul ritornello.  
We’re breaking free.

«Dai che abbiamo fatto» mormora Alex pochi minuti dopo, chiudendo il getto della doccia. Cala il silenzio nel piccolo bagno, spezzato solo dal lieve plic-ploc delle ultime gocce d’acqua che cadono sulla ceramica. Anche il canticchiare distratto di Genn si è affievolito, ridotto ad un mugugnare confuso; per un attimo Alex teme che possa essersi addormentato in piedi, ma quando gli porge l’enorme accappatoio rosa che usa solo sua madre di tanto in tanto, il ragazzo lo indossa senza bisogno di aiuto. Tutto così avviluppato nella spugna, Genn ricorda davvero un pulcino: si accoccola sulla tavoletta chiusa del gabinetto con gli occhi chiusi, lasciando che Alex si posizioni davanti a lui per frizionarli delicatamente i capelli con un asciugamano.

Alex si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, indeciso se domandargli o meno il motivo per cui si è ritrovato a bere così tanto il mercoledì sera per presentarsi poi a fargli una serenata sotto il balcone; proprio quando sta per lasciar perdere, però, Genn esala un lungo sospiro e lascia cadere il capo contro il suo addome, come se fosse diventato improvvisamente troppo pensate per le sue spalle minute. Pochi secondi dopo tira su col naso, e Alex smette immediatamente di asciugargli i capelli: la maglietta del pigiama si fa più umida, perché Genn ha iniziato a piangere.

«Genn» esala Alex, crollando in ginocchio e stringendogli le mani sulle spalle, prima di farle scorrere lungo le sue braccia fino al gomito «Che succede?»

Genn strizza gli occhi, tenta di nascondere il volto congestionato tirando l’accappatoio fino a coprirsi la bocca e le guance; tuttavia non riesce a celare un singhiozzo che gli scuote tutto il corpo, e porta Alessio ad allungarsi in una posizione scomoda e goffa pur di stringerlo fra le braccia.

«Gennà, che c’è? Puoi dirmi tutto, lo sai» mormora al suo orecchio, schioccando un bacio impacciato sulla sua tempia. Le piastrelle fredde del bagno fanno male alle ginocchia, ma lui non se ne cura: solleva una gamba e la tiene piegata con la pianta del piede premuta a terra, mentre Genn tenta di rannicchiarsi su se stesso per sottrarsi al suo abbraccio. Sembra più un incontro di wrestling che un tentativo di consolazione, ma finalmente Genn schiaccia il viso contro la spalla di Alex e, con un respiro rantolante, si decide a parlare.

«Sono uno schifo, Alé, un fallimento» singhiozza, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Alex sente una morsa serrargli il petto: Genn ha sempre avuto problemi di autostima, abissi improvvisi in cui sprofonda ogni tanto senza apparente motivo. Ogni volta fa malissimo, perché tutto quello che Alex desidera in quei momenti è che Genn riesca a vedersi attraverso i suoi occhi, senza i filtri distorti delle insicurezze che lo assillano: e se ci riuscisse, potrebbe constatare quanto è incredibile, pieno di talento e assolutamente indispensabile. Fa per interromperlo, rassicurarlo con un Gennà, ma che dici; ma ora che ha rotto la diga le parole sfuggono alle labbra di Genn come un fiume in piena.

«Io non ce la faccio più, Ale» singhiozza, prendendo profondi respiri tra una frase smozzicata e l’altra «Io lo so che… io ci ho provato, giuro, ma non ci riesco! Mi dispiace, sono uno stupido, sono un cretino».

«Gennà, ma di che stai parlando?» è tutto quello che Alex riesce a balbettare «Tu non sei stupido e nemmeno…»

«Sì invece» lo interrompe Genn, alzando improvvisamente lo sguardo e fissandolo con gli occhi lucidi e arrossati «Solo uno stupido mollerebbe la scuola prima di arrivare al diploma» sputa le parole fra i denti come fossero lische che gli sono rimaste incastrate in gola e nasconde immediatamente il viso, pieno di vergogna. Alex passa le mani sulle sue braccia, fino alle spalle e tra i capelli umidi di Genn, e ripete il gesto finché i singhiozzi assordanti del ragazzo non si affievoliscono.

«Non è affatto una scelta da stupidi» lo rassicura sottovoce; Genn tira su col naso e finalmente solleva il capo, lo inchioda con uno sguardo supplicante. Dimmi tu cosa c’è di buono in me, sembra chiedergli, perché io proprio non riesco a capirlo.

«È una scelta coraggiosa, invece» prosegue, annuendo a se stesso come per rafforzare le sue argomentazioni «Ci vuole… Non è facile prendere una decisione del genere, Gè. Ci vogliono due palle così, e tu ce le hai davvero. Insomma, io lo so» pronuncia l’ultima frase con una nota più allegra nella voce, ed esulta silenziosamente quando vede gli angoli della bocca di Genn incurvarsi verso l’alto.

«Non lo so, Alé» sospira, molto più lucido «Non è che io mi senta molto coraggioso. È più una questione di… Mi sento soffocare, là dentro. Sento di stare sprecando la mia vita a fare qualcosa che non mi porterà da nessuna parte, e se mancasse solo qualche mese stringerei anche i denti, ma l’idea di dover affrontare anche un altro anno… Mentre tu tra poco finisci e dopo puoi fare quello che vuoi…» Genn scuote il capo e affonda il naso nel collo di Alex, anche se deve piegarsi su se stesso e probabilmente la schiena gli fa male.

«Se ti senti così non ha senso che continui, Gè» Alex schiocca una decina di baci rumorosi sulle sue guance, sul naso e sulla fronte «É la tua vita e devi decidere tu cosa farne. E poi comunque hai fatto gli esami del terzo anno, quindi non è che non hai niente in mano. Ma soprattutto» conclude, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi «Non ti devi preoccupare di quello che faccio io perché qualunque cosa deciderai, io non ti mollo neanche per un secondo, capito?»

Il labbro inferiore di Genn trema mentre lui annuisce piano, e con un ultimo singulto si getta definitivamente tra le sue braccia, scivolando in ginocchio sul pavimento e costringendo Alex ad arretrare goffamente. Il ragazzo realizza che probabilmente questa è la prima volta in assoluto in cui lo vede piangere, ed è certo che il connubio fra l’alcool e il sollievo di essersi tolto dal petto un simile peso abbiano contribuito a renderlo così tanto emotivo: può anche darsi che l’indomani negherà di aver singhiozzato come un bambino sulla sua spalla, ma per ora Alex si limita a stringerlo con tutte le sue forze e lasciarlo sfogare senza dire una parola.

Quando finalmente Genn si tranquillizza, Alex riesce a condurlo fino alla sua stanza, dove gli procura qualcosa per la notte: gli dà una vecchia t-shirt di Nando (o Ciro?) che lo copre fino alle cosce e infine si stendono entrambi nel letto, Genn rivolto verso la parete e Alex dietro di lui, con un braccio a cingergli i fianchi e la mano premuta sulla sua pancia.

«Vorrei solo andarmene» mormora Genn contro il cuscino, la voce che s’incrina appena sull’ultima sillaba «Essere libero… Libero di fare quello che voglio».

Alex respira a fondo l’odore dello shampoo da due soldi che è rimasto impresso sui suoi capelli, e posa le labbra sulla sua nuca; lo sente rabbrividire, così si fa più vicino e preme il petto contro la schiena di Genn fin quando a separarli non rimane che il battito in sincrono dei loro cuori.

«Dammi qualche mese che mi prendo il mio sessanta e poi ce ne andiamo insieme» promette. Genn fa intrecciare le loro dita e se lo tira ancora più vicino, sorridendo nel buio.

«Breaking free?» domanda, speranzoso. Alex ridacchia sottovoce.

«Ma certo» assicura, accennando la melodia «High School Musical sta diventando la colonna sonora ufficiale della nostra vita» poi fa una smorfia, e «Dimentica che l’ho detto, ti prego» supplica.

«Dobbiamo trovare una colonna sonora meno imbarazzante» osserva Genn, con uno sbadiglio. Un lampo illumina la stanza e fa delineare le ombre dei loro corpi intrecciati sul muro; un tuono squarcia improvviso il silenzio, e sulle finestre risuona lo scroscio della pioggia battente.

«Mentre ci pensiamo, teniamoci questa» propone Alex. Un altro sbadiglio fa tremare il corpo di Genn contro il suo, e lui inizia a canticchiare la melodia della canzone come fosse una ninna nanna «We’re soaring, flying. There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach».

«If we’re trying, yeah we’re breaking free» mugugna Genn in un sospiro. Alex continua a mormorare il testo a mezza voce, attendendo che il ragazzo si addormenti tranquillo; mentre lo stringe a sé e gli canta all’orecchio, non può fare a meno di pensare che lui la sua libertà l’ha già trovata, e la stringe fra le braccia in quel preciso momento.

 

 

  **Bop to the top**

  
_Bop to the top_  
_Bop, bop, bop, straight to the top_  
_Going for the glory_  
_We'll keep stepping up and we just wont stop_  
_Til we reach the top!_  
_Bop to the top!_

«Ale cazzo, non va bene così!» sbraita Genn, voltandosi a fronteggiare il ragazzo che sta in piedi al centro della stanza, la chitarra penzolante dal una spalla e le dita strette attorno al manico.

Alex serra la mascella e le sue narici si dilatano quando prende un respiro dal naso, costringendosi a non perdere la pazienza.

«Che c’è che non va?» domanda per l’ennesima volta; Genn solleva le braccia sopra la testa e le lascia ricadere lungo i fianchi, esterrefatto.

«Tutto! Tutto non va!» esclama, strabuzzando gli occhi «Abbiamo detto che ci mettevi un Do all’inizio della seconda strofa, perché cazzo hai suonato un Mi? Cosa mi sta a significare un Mi in quel punto, eh?»

«Ma se l’hai detto tu!» grida Alex di rimando, gesticolando al suo indirizzo «Hai detto “Il Do non suona bene, prova qualcos’altro”. Lo hai detto cinque minuti fa Gennà, ma si scem?»  
Genn caccia un urlo frustrato, afferrandosi due ciocche di capelli con le mani e parlando verso il soffitto.

«Per il ritornello!» specifica, scandendo le parole come se stesse parlando a un idiota «Per il ritornello Alex, non per la cazzo di strofa! Ma ce la fai o no?»  
Genn si rende conto di avere un po’ esagerato, perché Alex si strappa la chitarra dalle spalle con un gesto fin troppo brusco e la ripone sul piedistallo senza la solita cautela, rivolgendogli un’occhiata collerica.

«Forse dovremmo fare una pausa» propone allora Genn, sottovoce. Alex lo fissa per qualche secondo prima di annuire, e si avvicina a grandi passi alla finestra per aprirla e cambiare l’aria viziata della stanza. La camera da letto di Genn è sempre uguale a se stessa, solo più disordinata: gli spartiti ricoprono tutto il pavimento e su un paio di essi spiccano le impronte infangate delle loro scarpe; Alex fissa per un po’ una stella tipica della Converse che copre una chiave di violino, poi raggiunge il suo ragazzo che si è seduto sul letto e tiene i palmi delle mani premuti sugli occhi. Valuta l’opzione di passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle, ma a dirla tutta gli brucia un po’ il tono con cui Genn si è appena rivolto a lui - sono entrambi sotto pressione, eppure Alex non sfoga le frustrazioni su di lui (non verbalmente, almeno) - perciò non lo tocca e si limita a esalare un lungo respiro, riempiendosi i polmoni e buttando fuori tutta l’aria.

«Scusa» pigola Genn con voce piccola «Ho esagerato».

Veloce com’era arrivata, l’irritazione di Alex nei suoi confronti svanisce come neve al sole, e il ragazzo non attende neppure un secondo a tirarselo addosso.

«Non so se è una buona idea» mormora Alex fra i suoi capelli, mentre Genn si sistema con il capo sulla sua spalla. Un po’ gli pesa, ma è una sensazione così familiare e confortevole che riesce a distendere anche i più tesi dei suoi nervi «X Factor, dico. Stiamo solo preparando le audizioni e già abbiamo problemi di nervi, figurati se poi ci prendono e dobbiamo affrontare lo stress della competizione. E la televisione, Gè. Io non ci voglio andare a fare la figura di quello scemo che mandano in onda perché fa ridere il pubblico».

Per tutta risposta Genn si districa dal suo abbraccio e gli si siede direttamente in grembo, di traverso sulle sue cosce. Alex porta le braccia a cingergli i fianchi per sorreggerlo, mentre Genn passa le dita fra i suoi capelli scuri e gli gratta delicatamente la nuca con le unghie corte.

«Non faremo la figura degli idioti» lo rassicura «E poi che stai a pensare, già alla gara? Magari neanche ci prendono» gli lascia un bacio a fior di labbra, ma Alex lo fissa piccato.

«Ci hanno chiamati loro» ribatte, ostinato «O ci prendono o facciamo una figura così di merda che ci mandano in onda per forza».

Genn si trattiene a malapena dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo: è raro che Alex si faccia prendere da questi attacchi di pessimismo, e un po’ sospetta che sia anche colpa sua. Ha iniziato a succhiare via l’ottimismo incondizionato di Alex per sostituirlo con la propria negatività, e non va affatto bene: perciò decide di adottare misure drastiche e affatto da lui, per risolvere temporaneamente il loro problema di nervi. Si batte le mani sulle cosce e balza in piedi, rischiando di far capitombolare Alex giù dal letto; poi lo invita a seguirlo al centro della stanza e con i piedi cerca di fare un po’ di spazio attorno a loro, gettando gli spartiti alla rinfusa. Il ragazzo lo guarda stranito, senza capire; infine Genn si avvicina al proprio MacBook, clicca sull’icona di iTunes e si schiarisce la voce.

«Allora, adesso facciamo una cosa» propone - annuncia, più che altro «io faccio partire una canzone A CASO della mia playlist trash, e qualunque cosa sia noi la interpretiamo come se fossimo alle audizioni di Trash Factor, va bene? Senza pensarci troppo, lo facciamo e basta».

Alex annuisce divertito, con gli occhi che brillano.

«Ho paura a scoprire cosa c’è in quella playlist» lo prende in giro. Genn solleva il dito medio, poi chiude gli occhi e fa doppio click su una canzone a caso.

Le note di Bop To The Top esplodono nella stanzetta, e Genn sgrana gli occhi: ma prima che possa allungare la mano per cambiare canzone Alex gli afferra il polso e lo avvicina a sé ridendo.

«Hai detto qualsiasi cosa!» gli ricorda divertito. Poi gli stringe una mano e gli fa fare una giravolta, scrollando le spalle in un goffo tentativo di improvvisare la coreografia.

«I believe in dreaming, shooting for the stars. Baby to be number one, you’ve got to raise the bar!» canta, e Genn sospira piano mentre gira su se stesso, maledicendosi da solo.

«Kicking and scratching, grinding out my best» si arrende, imitando il gesto degli artigli e girando attorno ad Alex a tempo di musica «Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success!»

Alex gli afferra le mani e improvvisa qualche passo di ballo da sala, ma finisce per pestargli un piede e risolve facendogli fare un’altra giravolta mentre cantano,

«Work our tails off everyday! We’re gonna bump the competition, blow them all away» e Genn si mette un palmo davanti al viso, facendo il gesto di soffiare via una serie di avversari sconosciuti.

«Caliente!» esclama Alex, sventolandosi una mano davanti alla faccia e agitando convulsamente il bacino.

«Suave!» strilla Genn di rimando, sculettando a tempo di musica. Alex gli allunga una pacca sul sedere, poi gli stringe di nuovo le mani e lo coinvolge in quello che dovrebbe somigliare a un tango energico.

«Yeah we’re gonna, bop bop bop, bop to the top! Slip and slide and ride that rythm» cantano insieme, senza curarsi di essere intonati o di fare piano, anche se hanno la finestra aperta e probabilmente li sentono tutti i vicini «Jump and hop, hop until we drop and start again!» saltellano l’uno attorno all’altro, senza riuscire a trattenere le risate; cominciano ad avere il fiatone, e il volto di Alex è già paonazzo.

«Do the bop bop bop, to the top!» canta, tentando di sollevare Genn per i fianchi ma riuscendo solo a spintonarlo un po’ più indietro. Genn è piegato in due dalle risate, e riesce solo ad accennare una macarena mentre Alex si porta medio e indice davanti agli occhi e li muove dal naso verso la tempia, prima di tapparsi il naso e ondeggiare verso terra «Don’t ever stop! Bop to the top!» poi si piega verso Genn e gli fa segno di avvicinarsi «Gimme gimme, shimmy simmy» lo incita.

Genn spalanca le braccia e scrolla le spalle, del tutto privo delle inibizioni che solitamente lo portano a starsene lontanissimo dalla pista da ballo. Ma con Alex è così: può lasciarsi andare del tutto, senza alcuna paura. Mentre ondeggiano il bacino e fanno scontrare i fianchi, Genn pensa che se riescono ma mantenere questa carica e questa tranquillità anche alle audizioni, la competizione la spazzeranno via veramente.

«Yeah we’re gonna, bop bop bop, straight to the top!» strillano insieme, sorridendosi paonazzi. Sono finalmente riusciti a coordinarsi e ora si tengono le mani a vicenda e fanno un passo ondeggiante a destra e uno a sinistra, una giravolta a testa e poi da capo «We’ll keep stepping up and we just won’t stop»

«Stoooooop» si lascia andare Genn, in un’imitazione magistrale di Sharpay mentre Alex lo solleva davvero e fa fare ad entrambi una giravolta, stringendogli i fianchi «Till we reach the top!»

«Bop to the top!» conclude Genn, saltando sulle spalle di Alex e affibbiandogli una botta leggera sul capo mentre il ragazzo sta ancora vacillando per la giravolta: così finisce per barcollare nel tentativo di mantenerli in equilibrio con una mano sotto le cosce di Genn, ma invano. Mentre le ultime note della canzone svaniscono nell’aria, i due ragazzi capitombolando sul letto, senza fiato per le risate e con le lacrime agli occhi. Genn resta schiacciato sulla schiena di Alex per diversi secondi prima di riprendere fiato, e il corpo del ragazzo sotto di lui è ancora scosso da un tremore silenzioso e divertito. Infine Genn si solleva sulle ginocchia divaricate, permettendo ad Alex di voltarsi per poi sedersi nuovamente a cavalcioni su di lui.

«Sono o non sono un genio?» si congratula con se stesso «Ho avuto l’idea migliore del secolo, e non osare negarlo».  
Alex scuote piano il capo, le guance paonazze e un sorriso che minaccia di esplodere sul suo volto.

«Non è stato male» concede divertito. Cerca le mani di Genn e le intreccia alle proprie, strattonando lo un po' per farlo abbassare verso il proprio viso. Genn lo asseconda, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato prima di lasciargli un bacio asciutto all’angolo della bocca. Mentre si muove fra strusciare il proprio bacino contro il cavallo dei pantaloni di Alex, il quale accarezza le sue nocche con il pollice della mano sinistra e porta la destra ad circondargli il collo, sfiorando la gola e scendendo lentamente lungo il petto. S’intrufola sotto il tessuto leggero della t-shirt e lambisce la schiena, appiccicosa di un sottile strato di sudore, sfiorando la zona lombare e i bordo dei jeans. Genn stringe il labbro inferiore fra gli incisivi e sorride, torce il braccio dietro di sé per stringere il polso di Alex e guidare la sua mano verso il basso.

«Secondo me ce la facciamo, Alé» mormora, chinandosi sulle sue labbra e tracciando una piccola scia di baci leggeri lungo la linea del collo «Ce la facciamo a passare. Arriviamo anche ai live show, e poi vinciamo tutto. Straight to the top».

Alex reclina il capo e sorride, tiene stretta la mano sinistra di Genn mentre lui scende con le labbra, gli arrotola la maglietta per scoprire il petto e si accuccia a succhiare un lembo di pelle vicino allo sterno.

«Da quando sei così competitivo?» domanda; con la mano che non stringe quella di Genn slaccia prima i suoi jeans e poi s’intrufola negli slip, affondando le dita nella carne morbida del gluteo.

«Non sono competitivo» Genn inarca la schiena e va incontro alla sua stretta, poi scioglie finalmente l’intreccio delle loro mani e gli slaccia i jeans «Sai che non mi piace. È che sono gasato, secondo me possiamo farcela».

Alex si solleva, puntella dosi con un gomito sul materasso per poter arrivare alle sue labbra e baciarlo a fondo ancora una volta.

«Anche secondo me possiamo spaccare. Magari portiamo anche una delle nostre canzoni, eh?» propone, speranzoso. Genn preme sulle sue spalle per costringerlo a sdraiarsi di nuovo, annuendo.

«Last Part sarebbe perfetta» concorda, poi accenna una risata «magari al posto di Kayne West ci presentiamo alle audizioni con High School Musical».

Anche Alex ride, sfila la mano dai suoi slip per allungargli uno schiaffo sul sedere che lo fa sussultare e arrossire come una scolaretta.

«Sì, magari Fedez ci fa la beatbox in sottofondo» lo canzona. Genn gli fa una linguaccia e gli allunga un pizzicotto sulla carne morbida sotto l’ombelico.

«Senti, a proposito di Top» ammicca, arricciando le dita attorno al bordo dei suoi jeans «Che ne dici se…»

Prima ancora che possa terminare la frase, Alex assesta un colpo di reni deciso che lo fa ribaltare, e Genn si ritrova schiacciato sul materasso con i polsi bloccati sopra la testa e le labbra spalancate in una piccola “o” sorpresa.

«Ah, no» soffia Alex sul suo collo, succhiando il pomo d’Adamo sporgente come fosse una caramella «Ieri è toccato a te, oggi tocca a me. Rispetta i turni, Sharpay dei poveri!»

Per tutta risposta Genn stringe le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi e gli rifila una tallonata sulla schiena, leggera ma eloquente. Però si lascia spogliare con il sorriso sulle labbra: tutta la tensione che avevano accumulato poco prima si è trasfigurata, trasformandosi in una carica sessuale che scorre come elettricità fra i loro corpi.

 _Spaccammo tutt cos_ , pensa Genn mentre Alex affonda dentro di lui, corpo e anima. _Arriviamo diritti in cima._

 

  
**You are the music in me**

 _As I am You understand_  
_And that's more than I've ever known_  
_To hear your voice_  
_Above the noise_  
_And no, I'm not alone_

  
«Amore, sono a casa!» strilla Genn, spingendo la porta con il piede per chiuderla dopo aver trascinato all’interno della casa le buste in plastica resistenti, con la spesa della settimana. Ridacchia fra sé e sé, perché anche dopo cinque anni che stanno insieme - e tre di convivenza - non si sono ancora stancati di queste stupidaggini.

«Amore? Ma che, hai fumato qualcosa Gennà?» la voce stranita di Alessio lo precede di qualche secondo prima che il giovane faccia il suo ingresso in corridoio, sciabattando sul parquet con un paio di infradito azzurre del Napoli che dovevano essere un regalo di Natale di Nando. Indossa dei bei jeans e una t-shirt bianca fresca di lavatrice, il che è piuttosto strano visto che è rimasto in casa tutto il pomeriggio; le ginocchia di Genn scrocchiano scontente quando lui si alza in piedi e lascia che sia Alex a sollevare le due buste pesanti - lui si limita a prendere in braccio la confezione d’acqua da sei come fosse un neonato, e trotterella in cucina dietro di lui.

«Che stavi facendo, tutto vestito così?» domanda Genn curioso, mentre Alex adagia delicatamente le grosse buste, sbuffando piano. Scrolla le spalle con noncuranza nell’afferrare due buste di passato di verdure congelato, poi si china a riporle nel freezer.

  
«Ma niente di che, suonavo» replica tranquillo. Genn si occupa di riporre i pacchi di pasta nella credenza sopra il forno, ma per qualche motivo la risposta di Alex non lo convince del tutto.

  
«Sarà…» borbotta, allungandogli una spintarella mentre gli passa accanto per raggiungere il frigorifero. Ha comprato quello che prende sempre: due o tre mozzarelle di bufala del lattaio buono, una confezione di uova da sei, una confezione di piadine, due bottiglie di latte, pancetta e speck a dadini e un bel po' di verdura fresca.

  
«Gennà, la Nutella» piagnucola Alex, rovistando fra i detersivi «E non hai preso neanche le patatine!» geme esterrefatto, puntandogli addosso uno sguardo da cane bastonato. Per tutta risposta Genn lo pungola con una baguette avvolta nella carta del fornaio, facendolo mugolare ancora di più.

  
«Alè, la vogliamo fare sta dieta oppure no?» lo rimbecca severo, prima di sistemare il pane accanto al Bimby nuovo di zecca. Genn sospetta che Alex glielo avesse regalato perché sperava in un exploit improvviso di pasticceria, e invece si era ritrovato con una zuppa di verdure diversa ogni sera: se non altro, erano tutte piuttosto buone.

  
«Tu la vuoi fare, semmai» borbotta Alex contrariato, tuffando il braccio nella busta ed estraendone i grossi flaconi di ammorbidente che Genn ha strategicamente lasciato sistemare a lui.

  
«Non è che la voglio fare» ribatte Genn piccato, piantandosi nel bel mezzo della cucina con le mani sui fianchi «È che non ci siamo controllati per niente, e io non ci voglio andare sul palco con il fiatone, ok? Mi dispiace Alé ma non c’hai più diciott’anni, e i tempi in cui ti ingozzavi di pasta e giocavi a calcetto sono finiti da un pezzo».

  
«Ho venticinque anni» gli fa notare Alex, sistemandosi la maglietta che si era arricciata mentre sistemava i detersivi «Non sono esattamente decrepito, sai?»

  
«L’altra settimana avevi un capello bianco» ricorda Genn serafico, le labbra arricciate in un sorrisetto. Accartoccia lo scontrino nel pugno e lo getta via, poi si avvicina al tavolo e ripiega le buste riutilizzabili con cura. Sente Alex esalare un lungo sospiro, e subito dopo le sue mani gli cingono i fianchi e il suo petto solido aderisce alla schiena di Genn.

  
«Sei tu che me li fai venire, i capelli bianchi» mormora al suo orecchio, prima di posare un bacio leggero sulla pelle morbida fra il lobo e l’attaccatura dei capelli, vicino alla nuca. Genn non riesce a impedire a un brivido di farsi strada lungo la sua spina dorsale, e si abbandona contro il corpo di Alessio con un sorriso sulle labbra. La presa sui suoi fianchi si fa più solida, così Genn reclina il capo sulla sua spalla per strofinare il naso lungo la linea della mandibola, godendo di come la barba leggera gli graffi delicatamente la pelle.

  
«Che stavi suonando?» gli chiede, prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio lento e languido, tutto lingua e denti. Alex sfrutta la presa che ha sui suoi fianchi per farlo girare e con una leggera pressione lo solleva verso l’alto, così che Genn si ritrova seduto sul tavolo della cucina con le gambe divaricate per far spazio ad Alex in mezzo ad esse. Incrocia le caviglie dietro le sue ginocchia e se lo tira più vicino, poi affonda le dita fra i suoi capelli scuri e lo bacia di nuovo, più a fondo di prima.

  
«Cose così» replica Alex un po' a corto di fiato quando si separano con uno schiocco rumoroso. Ha le guance un po' più rosse del normale, e Genn non è così sicuro che si tratti solo del bacio - anche se lui è sempre stato un vero talento nel campo, grazie tante.

  
«Cioè?» incalza, incuriosito. Alex scuote la testa e nasconde il viso nel collo di Genn, succhiando pigramente un lembo di pelle fra i denti «E ja, dimmelo».

  
Per un po' Alex non risponde, impegnato a decorargli la clavicola con un bel succhiotto che, Genn lo sa, apparirà violaceo per i prossimi due giorni; poi il ragazzo solleva il capo, e lo studia con un’intensità fuori dal normale per una richiesta così semplice, l’espressione del viso del tutto indecifrabile. Genn inarca un sopracciglio, perplesso, e infine Alex sospira piano, ed è come se si fosse sgonfiato di un peso: cerca la mano destra di Genn e fa intrecciare le loro dita finché non sono palmo contro palmo, poi fa un passo indietro e lo tira con sé. Genn scivola giù dal tavolo della cucina, lo segue attraverso il corridoio fino al salotto: Alex ha spostato la sua pianola dalla saletta musica e l’ha posizionata davanti alla finestra; ora la luce del tramonto, che filtra dalle tapparelle abbassate a metà, colora i tasti di un delicato arancione e disegna lunghe ombre sugli spartiti posati sul leggio. Genn li sbircia incuriosito: la maggior parte di essi sono ancora vuoti, e quando Alex lo fa sedere sullo sgabello davanti alla tastiera, alza lo sguardo perplesso su di lui.

  
«Aspetta un secondo» gli dice Alex, visibilmente imbarazzato mentre gli dà le spalle e si dirige a lunghe falcate verso la seconda porta, che conduce alla zona notte. Genn, sempre più curioso, lo sente scartabellare con dei cassetti che apre e richiude, e quando Alex torna in salotto stringe in mano qualche altro foglio pentagrammato. Fa un gesto strano al momento di riporlo sul leggio, e lo tiene coperto in modo che Genn non possa vedere cosa ci sia scritto sopra. Lui fa per aprire bocca e chiedere spiegazioni, sempre più basito, ma Alex ha già trascinato un altro sgabello accanto al suo e si è voltato verso di lui con tutto il busto, gli occhi che guizzano su tutto il viso di Genn come se non sapesse dove preferisce posare lo sguardo.

  
«Ti ricordi che giorno è oggi?» gli chiede, inaspettatamente. Genn schiude le labbra mentre fa un rapido conto mentale: non ci sono compleanni in vista, né anniversari particolari che gli tornano alla mente.

  
«17 novembre,» azzarda quindi, senza capire «perché?»

  
Il sorriso che si schiude sulle labbra di Alex è dolce e malinconico al tempo stesso, e fa scontrare le loro ginocchia in un gesto affettuoso.

  
«Facebook mi ha condiviso un ricordo di nove anni fa» rivela, e in quel momento Genn ha un’intuizione, ma lo lascia proseguire «una foto, in realtà. Era la sera del Karaoke, quella in cui ci siamo conosciuti!»

  
Genn spalanca del tutto la bocca, scuotendo il capo incredulo.

  
«Non ci credo! Nove anni fa, ma sul serio? Mi sopporti da nove anni Alé, se arriviamo a dieci ti danno una medaglia al valore militare».

  
A quelle parole Alex arrossisce appena, ma gli sfiora una mano china il capo.

  
«Mi hai fatto cantare High School Musical davanti a tutti» ricorda, ridacchiando; Genn geme imbarazzato e tuffa il viso fra le mani.

  
«Per quanto ancora me lo vuoi rinfacciare, eh?» mugugna sottovoce, le parole a malapena distinguibili l’una dall’altra.

  
«Stavo semplicemente ricordando i fatti Gé, non è puoi cambiare la storia!» ribatté Alex, punzecchiandogli un fianco. Genn sbircia oltre le proprie dita, che tiene premute sulla faccia, e gli rivolge uno sguardo divertito.

  
«La storia? La nostra storia?» indaga, con il sorriso nella voce. Per tutta risposta, Alex gli allunga un pugno leggero sul braccio, mentre un rossore diffuso si spande attorno alla zona delle orecchie.

  
«Anche» concede, prima di raddrizzarsi e schiarirsi la voce. Genn allunga una mano incuriosito, cerca di voltare le pagine dello spartito per vedere di cosa si tratti; tuttavia Alex gliela schiaffeggia via immediatamente, e la blocca fra le proprie.

  
«Che è sto teatrino, Alé?» domanda allora Genn, impaziente. Il modo in cui Alex lo guarda gli fa battere il cuore un po' più veloce, anche se non riesce a spiegarsene il motivo.

  
«È un po' di tempo che sto pensando a una cosa» rivela Alex sottovoce, e a Genn non sfugge il fatto che le sue mani si siano fatte sudate tutto d’un tratto, né il modo in cui muove nervosamente il piede sinistro sotto la tastiera «però non sapevo bene come dirtela, lo sai che faccio schifo a spiegarmi» prosegue. Genn apre la bocca e far per rimbeccarlo che non è vero, che con le sue parole riesce a creare dei testi bellissimi per le loro canzoni; ma Alex lo zittisce con un solo sguardo, così resta in silenzio e non lo interrompe «Quindi ho cercato una canzone per aiutarmi, ma non riuscivo a trovarne una giusta perché erano tutt'e troppo smielate o banali, o troppo strane e mai abbastanza nostre, capisci?»

  
Genn si morde forte le labbra e annuisce, perché anche se non ha capito dove Alex voglia arrivare, un angolo del suo cuore intuisce che sia qualcosa di davvero importante.

  
«Poi ho pensato a questa e, beh, se dopo aver sentito sta canzone non sei ancora scappato a gambe levate, allora… Te lo dico dopo».

  
Genn freme d’anticipazione quando Alex finalmente gira lo spartito, rivelandone un secondo che è stato stampato da internet; il logo della pagina web tuttospartiti.it spicca in un angolo del foglio, ma lo sguardo del ragazzo scivola immediatamente sul titolo della canzone. Mentre Alex posa le dita sui tasti, Genn si preme le mani sulla bocca e fa di tutto per trattenere un risolino incredulo: tutto si aspettava, fuorché una canzone del genere.

  
Le note si diffondono delicate nell’aria, accompagnate dalla voce sottile di Alex che lo sorprende sempre, riesce a lasciarlo senza parole giorno dopo giorno.  
« _Na Na Na Na yeah, you are the music in me_ » canta senza staccare lo sguardo dallo spartito, anche se le sue dita si muovono con una tale sicurezza sui tasti che Genn non dubita sarebbe in grado di suonare anche bendato. Ed è per questo che Alex gli piace così tanto: la musica scorre dentro di lui e fluisce fra di loro come il fiato che si scambiano ogni volta che si baciano e respirano vicini.

  
« _You know the words “Once upon a time”? Make you listen, there’s a reason. When you dream, there’s a chance you’ll find a little laughter or happy ever after_ » continua Alex, tutto rigido. Sta aspettando la reazione di Genn e prega che non sia derisoria, che capisca cosa vuole dirgli con quella canzone. E lui lo capisce perfettamente: così, quando arriva il verso, Genn posa il capo sulla sua spalla e sovrappone la propria voce a quella di Alex.

  
« _Your harmony to the melody, it’s echoing inside my head_ » cantano insieme; la postura di Alex si rilassa visibilmente e un sorriso si dipinge immediatamente sul suo volto, rassicurato.

  
« _A single voice, above the noise. And like a common thread_ » prosegue; Genn si accoccola meglio contro di lui, affonda il viso nel suo collo, annusa la pelle rasata da poco che sa di dopobarba, e quando canta le vibrazioni della sua voce fanno tremare il corpo di Alex.

  
« _Mhh, you’re pulling me_ ».

  
Il ritornello lo cantano insieme, e il calore che si espande nel petto di Genn è improvviso e incontenibile.

  
« _When I heart my favourite song I know that we belong, oh you are the music in me. It’s living in all of us and it’s brought us here because, because you are the music in me_ ».

  
Genn batte il piede a tempo e solleva il capo, agitandosi appena sullo sgabello mentre Alex gli rivolge lo sguardo e conferma i suoi sospetti: ha imparato il brano a memoria e non ha bisogno di guardare lo spartito. Se lo figura perfettamente, a imprecare contro se stesso mentre canta da solo e prova le note, cercando di immaginare la reazione di Genn e sentendosi stupido ed elettrizzato allo stesso tempo. Eppure, nonostante la scelta decisamente inusuale del brano, Genn lo capisce perfettamente: hanno smesso di dedicarsi canzoni perché la musica per loro è troppo importante, e nessun brano sembrava mai abbastanza degno. Hanno sbagliato tutto: cercavano la perfezione, e si erano dimenticati della bellezza che sprigiona dalla complicità e dall’ironia che hanno sempre caratterizzato il loro rapporto.

  
« _It’s like I knew you before we met_ » canta Alex, sorridendo per quanta verità racchiudano quelle parole « _Can’t explain_ (“ _no-ohhhh_ ” vocalizza Genn in sottofondo, con le mani sul cuore) _there’s no name for it»._

  
_«I’m saying words I never said and it was easy»_ prosegue Genn. Poi, come di comune accordo, si posizionano fronte contro fronte e cercano di fissarsi senza far incrociare gli occhi, ridacchiando mentre cantano _«Beacuse you see the real me!»_

  
« _As I am you understand, and that’s more than I’ve ever known_ » proseguono. Genn sente le lacrime pizzicare all’angolo degli occhi mentre ricorda il momento in cui si era reso conto, per la prima volta, di quanto a fondo Alex lo capisse e di quanto fossero simili, pur essendo così diametralmente opposti nei loro caratteri e nelle abitudini.

  
« _To hear your voice above the noise, oh you’re singing to me and no, I’m not alone_ ».

  
E non sono più soli davvero, non da quando si sono trovati in quel pub, in una sera gelida di novembre che aveva radicalmente cambiato le loro vite.

  
Cantano il ritornello che cresce d’intensità, ondeggiando a ritmo, spalla contro spalla come due funghetti di Mario Bros e armonizzano con la naturalezza che li ha sempre contraddistinti e proseguono, interpretano ogni _Na Na Na Na_ come fosse la loro migliore strofa, si guardano e si sfiorano. A Genn un po' fa ridere l’idea che siano dovuti andare a pescare nella colonna sonora di High School Musical per trovare il pezzo perfetto per loro, ma il punto è proprio quello: non si sono mai presi troppo sul serio, e questa ne è la prova. Inoltre, non c’è descrizione più appropriata, perché Alex è la musica dentro di lui.

  
E glielo dice guardandolo dritto negli occhi, le labbra tese in un sorriso che si riflette negli occhi dell’altro mentre cantano l’ultimo verso sottovoce, se lo ripetono a vicenda un paio di volte mentre le dita di Alex che non hanno fatto altro che volare lungo i tasti per tutta la durata del pezzo rallentano fino a fermarsi del tutto, e le ultime note aleggiano nell’aria attorno a loro.  
Rimangono in silenzio per un po', a godersi il momento che è solo loro e rimarrà certamente un segreto; poi è Genn a schiarirsi piano la voce e a parlare per primo.

  
«Beh, quindi? Sono ancora qua, che dovevi dirmi?» domanda, incuriosito. Alex scuote la testa e pare incredulo di come si sono effettivamente svolti gli eventi; si gratta la nuca imbarazzato, e per un attimo pare soppesare con cura le parole.

  
«Magari non ti dovevo dire niente» tentenna sotto il suo sguardo «Magari volevo solo vedere se mi avresti seguito anche in questo duetto imbarazzante» aggiunge, senza reale convinzione. Stavolta è Genn a rifilargli un pugno sul braccio, senza curarsi di essere delicato.

  
«Sei un idiota» lo informa, mentre Alex esala un gemito e si massaggia la parte colpita.

  
«Hai ragione, ma tu sei peggio» ribatte allora «ma ti ho appena dedicato una canzone di High School Musical e sei ancora qui, perciò… Ora ho la conferma definitiva che sei quello giusto».  
Quello che accade nella frazione di secondo successiva lascia Genn con la bocca spalancata e la salivazione del tutto annullata, perché Alex ha allungato una mano dietro agli spartiti, ne ha estratto una piccola scatolina il velluto color blu notte ed è scivolato sul pavimento di fronte a lui, con un ginocchio posato a terra e l’altro piegato ad angolo retto. Prende un bel respiro e la voce gli trema mentre apre la piccola confezione e chiede,

  
«Gennaro Raia, vuoi spos…»

  
«Ommioddio!» lo interrompe Genn, strappandogli la scatolina di mano e portandosela vicino al viso, per esaminare le due sottili fedine in oro bianco, identiche e semplicissime. Sono anelli di fidanzamento, più che di matrimonio, e sono fatti su misura, assolutamente perfetti «Oddio, Alessio!» esclama, infilandosi subito al dito quello più stretto dei due e rimirando la mano destra davanti al volto.

  
«Gennaro!» geme Alex sconsolato, il viso affondato fra le mani mentre è ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento «Non ci credo che ti sei appena messo l’anello da solo».  
D’un tratto Genn si fa paonazzo e si rende conto di aver appena rovinato una proposta che Alex forse ha provato per settimane, aspettando il momento giusto per fargliela. _ODDIO, Alessio mi vuole sposare ODDIO ho rovinato tutto oddio oddio oddio._

  
«Scusa» pigola Genn imbarazzato, sfilandosi l’anello dal dito e riponendolo frettolosamente accanto al suo compagno; richiude la scatolina e gliela restituisce, spiacciacandosi una mano sul viso. Alex però ridacchia e posa anche l’altro ginocchio a terra, avvicinandosi a lui per chiudere le dita attorno al suo polso e scoprirgli il volto.

  
«Non ho ancora sentito una risposta, comunque» ribadisce, senza allentare la stretta leggera attorno al braccio destro di Genn. Il ragazzo scuote la testa e si morde le labbra, un velo di commozione negli occhi.

  
«Mi vuoi sposare anche se ti ho appena rovinato la proposta? Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo, Alé?» domanda. Alex storce il viso in una smorfia fintamente pensierosa.

  
«In effetti non è che sono tanto sicuro, forse è meglio se…» fa per alzarsi, ma con uno strattone violento alla sua maglietta Genn lo tira di nuovo seduto accanto a lui.

  
«Non ti azzardare neanche, sai» lo minaccia. Alex si morde l’interno della guancia e si gode l’espressione stralunata di Genn, con le guance rosse, gli occhi azzurri che appaiono decisamente lucidi; sente anche i suoi inumidirsi, mentre allunga una mano perché il ragazzo vi posi la propria. Genn obbedisce al comando silenzioso e le dita di Alex sono incerte mentre tiene la scatolina della gioielleria in equilibrio sulle proprie ginocchia e ne estrae l’anello più piccolo, per metterglielo all’anulare destro.

  
«Ma quindi non ho capito, sarebbe un sì?» domanda scherzoso, mentre il ragazzo rimira la fedina che cattura la luce del tramonto e la rifrange in piccoli bagliori sui muri della stanza.

  
«Oh, e smettila» sbotta Genn, allungandosi per afferrare l’altro anello mentre la confezione cade sul pavimento con un tonfo attutito dal velluto che la riveste. Gliela infila al dito con cautela, spingendola delicatamente oltre la grossa articolazione dell’anulare. L’anello scivola e s’insedia lì, proprio sopra la nocca poco sporgente: poi Genn intreccia la mano di Alex con la propria, e le fedine tintinnano delicatamente quando si scontrano.

  
«Certo che è un sì» sussurra sulle sue labbra, un attimo prima di attirarlo a sé con la mano sinistra e baciarlo.

  
Alex gli morde le labbra con entusiasmo, tuffa le mani fra i suoi capelli e poi lo ricopre di baci sulle guance e sul collo, arricciandogli la maglietta sul petto prima di sfilargliela in un gesto deciso. Genn fa lo stesso con la sua t-shirt bianca, e strilla come una sposina quando Alex lo solleva faticosamente con un braccio sotto la schiena e uno nell’incavo delle ginocchia, per percorrere faticosamente i pochi metri che li separano dall’ampio divano; cadono uno sopra l’altro, senza smettere di baciarsi come ragazzini.

  
«La vuoi sapere una cosa, Ale?» confida Genn con fare cospiratorio, allargando le gambe per mettere al suo fidanzato di farsi spazio fra esse. Alex annuisce e Genn se lo tira vicino fino a quando sono petto contro petto, con gli occhi che brillano mentre gli sussurra «Io adoro High School Musical».

**Author's Note:**

> Vi ringrazio per aver tenuto duro fino alla fine di questa piccola raccolta senza mandarmi a quel paese: ci vuole coraggio. Ovviamente tutto quello che è descritto è frutto della mia fantasia, ma è ispirato ad un video realmente esistente di Genn che, carico di pathos, canta Bet On It. Da cosa nasce cosa, ed ecco qui il risultato.  
> Spero di avervi quantomeno fatto sorridere e vi ringrazio per aver letto fino qui!


End file.
